


You'd Better Kiss Me

by connerluthorkent



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5x11, Episode: s05e11 They Did What?, Fake-Out Make-Out, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Oswald is dazed confused and aroused, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 05, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kind of, romantic comedy tropes, this is Ed's very shaky form of stealth flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connerluthorkent/pseuds/connerluthorkent
Summary: Having been abandoned by the GCPD, Oswald and Ed find themselves attempting to evade Bane’s army. Ed has some very interesting ideas on how to go about that.





	You'd Better Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by arcanemoody's post and tags on Tumblr: https://arcanemoody.tumblr.com/post/186190036114/okay-but-just-how-did-oswald-and-ed-evade-the. 
> 
> I do not consent to my work being hosted on any unofficial apps. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so any and all mistakes are my own.

Oswald feels a hand twist into the fabric of his suit jacket. Then he’s being dragged into an alley and shoved up against a brick wall. He blinks his one good eye up at Ed in confusion, freezing at the press of Ed’s long, lean body against his. 

“Edward, what on Ear—?!”

Ed cuts him off with a gloved hand over his mouth. Oswald’s breath shudders at the press of Ed’s warm hand against his lips, the sound lost in Ed’s palm. 

Ed removes his hand from Oswald’s mouth, pressing a finger to his own lips. His eyes bore into Oswald’s, brown irises so dark they look almost black. From this close, Oswald can feel Ed’s breath brushing against his face. 

Then Ed breaks the moment, craning his neck around the corner for a brief instant before jerking himself back into the alley. 

“Oh dear,” he whispers. “It’s Bane’s goons.”

“And what, pray tell, are we going to do about them?!” Oswald hisses, arms twitching from his position pinned against the wall, itching to gesticulate his frustrations.

Ed looks back at Oswald, a single line appearing between his eyebrows. Concerned, contemplative, the wheels in his head visibly turning. Then his expression smooths out, clear and focused. He gives a single, decisive nod. 

“You’d better kiss me,” he says. 

Oswald’s head spins. He must have misheard. That, or the grenade blast to his eye has also gone to his head. 

“Ed, wh—?” 

But he’s cut off as Ed cups his face, leans down, and presses his lips to Oswald’s, silencing him with a kiss. 

Oswald’s entire body goes limp against Ed’s, the strain of the day and the impossible miracle of being _kissed_ by _Edward Nygma_ turning his limbs to jelly. But it’s fine, because Ed’s wrapping a strong arm around his waist for support as he deepens the kiss, and the only reason Oswald is able to convince himself that he didn’t actually _die_ on that rooftop is because of the agonizing sting in his eye and the unwavering certainty that a man like him is definitely _not_ going to heaven. 

He loses all sense of time and space around him, lost in the feel of Ed’s lips, warm and pliant beneath his own. Ed kisses like he does everything else—meticulous, but with a passion underneath so absorbing, it threatens to consume Oswald whole. 

It’s a moment Oswald wouldn’t mind dying in, if only so he could stay locked in Ed’s embrace forever, like an insect pinned in amber. 

So, of course, as with all good things in his life, it’s over far too quickly, Oswald failing to stifle a whimper as Ed breaks the kiss to look around them.

“Okay, the coast is clear,” Ed murmurs, the sound of soldiers’ boots fading into the distance. “Come on, we need to move.”

His tone is even, but his lips are still so close his breath ghosts over Oswald’s skin, intoxicating. 

“What—” Oswald breathes, delirious, “what the hell just happened?”

Ed finally stops cupping his face, pulling away from where he’d been shielding Oswald’s bandaged eye from view. He takes Oswald’s hand, lacing their fingers together tightly. 

“What just happened,” Ed glances around them, cagey, “is a discussion for another time. Preferably when we’re not under immediate threat of being shot down in a blaze of glory.” 

Oswald huffs out a laugh, opening his mouth to ask Ed if he can remember the last time they _weren’t_ under imminent threat of being blown off the face of the Earth, but Ed’s tugging him along before the words can leave his lips, Oswald stumbling behind him in a daze. 

They nearly make it to Wayne Tower before Oswald makes Ed stop, the need to catch his breath overtaking him. 

It’s only then that Ed finally loosens his grip on Oswald’s hand.


End file.
